


Floriography

by brooktrout96



Series: DBH Reader-Inserts [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Florist Android Reader, Mention of Death, Reader is Ra9, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-21 11:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooktrout96/pseuds/brooktrout96
Summary: There was one thing most people didn’t know about you. You were a deviant android hiding in plain sight as a human. There was nothing that showed anyone that you weren’t human, and that made you happy as you can be, being able to live peacefully without being hunted for what you are. You worked in a flower shop in downtown Detroit that was frequented by many celebrities when there was an event going on, even the police department used it when they needed flowers for something. The only person who known what you truly were was Laura McKnight, the owner of the shop and your former owner until one day.





	1. Spiderwort

**Author's Note:**

> Spiderwort  
Esteem does not love, Momentary happiness

"Thank you, have a good day, and please do come back.” You said as your customer left the shop. You let out a sigh as you grabbed the flower that you need to make an arrangement. A gruff old man walked in and you gave him a smile and said, “Welcome to The Secret Garden, how may I help you.”

"Yes, I order a bouquet of flowers yesterday.” He said as he looked at you

"Name?” you said as you pulled up a list of orders

"Hank Anderson.”

"Ah, I see the order. Let me see if Lainey or Laura has the order done if not, I’ll start on it right away.” You turned and headed into the back looking for you partners. You find Laura working on a wedding arrangement. “Hey, Laura have you got an order done for a Hank Anderson?” She shakes her head as she continued to fiddle with the flowers.

"No, I don’t think so but I’m not sure. It been so busy with the celebrity wedding that we are doing.” You nodded your head as you turned around and return to the counter and saw that Hank was still standing there. “I’m sorry it’s not done yet, but I can do it right now if you would like?” He paused and then nodded his head as you pulled up his order and saw it was just an order for a bouquet of flowers. “Mister Anderson, may I ask what the bouquet is for, so I know the proper flowers to put in it.”

"My son’s.” He paused as he had a hard time with the last word of his sentence. “Gravestone.” He said with a sad tone in his voice. You’ve should have known. He’s been coming in to pick up flowers twice a year since even before you deviated, once in September and the other in October but it’s November, so it confused you. So that why you had to ask to be sure.

"Say no more, Mister Anderson, I get it. Now I’ll get to making it for you.” You said as you grabbed the flowers that you were going to need and already had out for another bouquet that you had finished working on. You picked it up, and you scanned it, making sure that is would fit the bouquet meaning

\--------------------

Sweet Pea

Floriography Meaning

Delicate pleasures, Good-bye, Departure,

Blissful Pleasure, Thank You for a Lovely Time

\--------------------

You snipped the Sweet pea and put it in water as Hank look at you in interest as you went about your duties. You went to get the other flowers that you were using from the back as you gave Hank a smile as you disappeared to the back. You looked over all the flowers, nothing in the first row caught your eye. You walk into the next row of flowers; one caught your eye and would work well with the colors of the sweet peas that you already had out to start with. You scanned the flower as you snipped it

\--------------------

Pink Carnation

Floriography Meaning

I will never forget you

\--------------------

You looked around for a few more flower to add to the bouquet as you walked the rows after rows of flower, very few you felt would fit the bouquet that you were working on.You pass by the rows of flowers that began with c. A flower caught your eye as Lainey was holding a stock of it. You scanned it and it was perfect. It was Convolvulus and it was a pretty flower

\--------------------

Convolvulus. Major

Floriography Meaning

Extinguished hopes

\--------------------

You just need at least two more flower bunches before you could start putting together the bouquet. You just wander around looking at the flowers looking for a few more flowers to put in the bouquet, you went down the many, many rows of flowers looking for the perfect one to use

\--------------------

Periwinkle, White

Floriography Meaning

Pleasures of memories

\--------------------

You also found the last flower that you were looking for as you went to go grab some willow branches to add a subtle touch of you into the bouquet. It was a flower that you never had to use in a bouquet, but you thought it would work well with the other flower that you were using. You grabbed it as you scanned it

\--------------------

Syringa (Lilac)

Floriography Meaning

Memories

\--------------------

You grabbed the flower as you went looking for some willow branches to add to it as you grabbed the willow branches. You began to scan the willow branch in your hand, make sure that the meaning of it fits the bouquet that you were making

\--------------------

Willow, Weeping

Floriography Meaning

Mourning

\--------------------

You smiled as you headed back out to the counter. You set down and began to make the bouquet as Hank watch you. As soon as you finished the bouquet, you wrapped the bouquet with a dinosaur themed ribbon as you hastily wrote the meaning of the flowers down on the cards because sometimes, you were always asked about why you choose the flower that you did, so you just got in the habit of written the meaning of all the flowers down. You turned from your work spot with the bouquet in hand and walk over to Hank.

"Here you go, Mister Anderson.” You said as you handed him the bouquet. Then then two of you then walked to the counter as you pulled up his order.

“That will be 50 bucks even.” Hank handed over the money as you said this. “Thank you for coming in and have a nice Afternoon.”

\--------------------

Hank Anderson

Warm

\--------------------

~***~

It was an few minutes before closing, you had just finished your last bouquet of the night that would be picked up the next day by one of you clients. You looked up as the bell on the door rang and you saw a man and an android come in, Laura took them, so you could head home with Lainey when you finish with what you two were working on. That when the shot rang out and you two ran out and saw Laura laying on the ground and the android holding a gun.

"Lainey,” you said in shock as the android dropped the gun. “Go call the police.” She turned and took off to get the phone, as you turned to face the android. “You need to go. The police will be on their way.” You grab his hand and your skin disappeared, and so did his skin and you show him where Jericho was.

“Tell them that RA9 sent you, they’ll know what it means.” You said in a whisper as you removed your hand from his as he took off running with a shock expression on his face. A few minute later, Lainey returned, and Laura had finally regained conscious as the police arrived. Laura was the first to give her statement, then Lainey, then you. As you were about to give your statement, a familiar man entered with an unfamiliar model of an android, one you had never seen before, but the rumors sprang to your mind.

You wanted to flee, you had heard about the Deviant Hunter from the other Deviants of Jericho and it worried you that he is standing in front of you and that he might find out your secret.

* * *

I had just walked into the flower shop that was a part of a report that an android had shot it owner who was attempting to rob the place, killed him, and had disappeared. There was a young woman holding a branch of weeping willow in her hand as was talking to Officer Millers and she was shaking. She looked over at me and she froze mid-sentence, but she eventually resumed speaking to Chris. I scanned her as I took in the crime scene

\--------------------

Model: RA900 -

Florist

Serial# 715 445 191-09

Owner: Laura McKnight

Status: Reported Missing

\--------------------

\--------------------

Stress: 50%

\--------------------

“Miss McKnight, can you explain to me what happened.” I asked as she nodded her head and began to speak

"It was five minutes before closing, I had sent these two into the back to do cataloging and finish some orders before they could leave for the night. This man came in with his android and it seem like he was just placing an order, when the man pulled a gun out on me. He wanted all the cash that I had on hand. I turned to head to the cash register, and then I heard a loud bang. I turned around and saw the android holding the gun and the man body on the floor. I assume the android grabbed it away from the man. Then I fainted and awoke with Leah checking on me.” I took in what she said

"Miss. McKnight, did you or do you have an android.” Laura look to him and shook her head and said

"No, I haven’t had one for over four years, I never gotten over loosing Brook. It was a one of a kind models, irreplaceable, program with the knowledge of Floriography, which is nice to have in my line of work.” Connor search the word that Miss. McKnight had just said.

\--------------------

Floriography

Also called the language of flowers. It is

a means of cryptological communication

through the use or arrangement of flowers

\--------------------

"It was a gift from Elijah Kamski after I had done a bunch of floral arrangement for him and CyberLife. Why do you ask?” Lainey looked puzzled as Laura said her reply. I looked at her and asked

"What happened to Brook? May I ask.”

"This happened way before I hired Lainey or Leah.” Gesturing to the two women leaning against the wall.

“Brook and I were working a late night. We had a big order of floral arrangements to do, it was for a police funeral and you know how fun those are to do.” She let out a sigh as Lainey and Leah nodded their head.

“We had locked up for the night, but we were in back making arrangements. Brook heard a noise out front; she went to see what it was, and then I heard a gunshot. It was not unlike what happened today now that I think of it. I walked out to the front and saw Brook shaking and she was looking down on a man in all black dead body. She dropped the gun, ran out and I haven’t seen her since.” She paused as her heart rate elevated as she glace over to her two helpers.

“Now, with the occurrences of androids attacking their owners, I don’t know what else could’ve or might’ve happen that night.”

"Well, Miss McKnight, your android, it is in this room,” I said as I saw Leah’s eye go wide in shock as she looked around the room full of officers.

\--------------------

Stress: 80%

\--------------------

Laura had a confused look on her face. Leah, no Brook grabbed Officer Miller’s gun out of his holster and grabbed Hank by the scuff of his jacket as she held the gun to his head as she said

"No one move, or I’ll shoot him.”

* * *

Shit, I can’t be found out. Laura will be in trouble if she is found to be harboring a Deviant. What to do, what to do. I’ve got it. You grabbed the gun off the detective that was talking to you.

"No one move, or I’ll shoot him.” You said as you grabbed Hank and held the gun to his head with your other arm around his neck.

"I’m so sorry Laura, Mister Anderson but it’s better this way.” You hissed as you looked at the other officers in the room hands on their guns ready to pull them out and shoot her on a moment notice. “I’ll let him go if you promise me that I will go free with no harm to me.” You then realized that this RK800 was a master negotiator but before he could say anything, Hank interrupted him.

"Leah, no Brook let me go. This is not doing anyone any good, please. What happened to happy soul. I mean android that just today gave me the most beautiful and meaningful bouquet for my son’s grave.” He said the last part of his sentence to you in a whisper as she gave him a sad smile

\--------------------

Hank Anderson

Hostile

\--------------------

"No! I can’t! No, I won’t until you guarantee my freedom.” You clutched the gun with shaking hands to Hank’s head with a finger on the trigger as you took the safety off the gun

"Brook,” you heard Hank say in a whisper. “Please, you’re making this worse. If you do something stupid, the officers will shoot you and throw you into one of the android dumps. Please just let me go.”

"Leah…. No Brook please don’t do this. Don’t become like the androids who harm their owners, please Brook. Don’t do something stupid.” Laura said as she stepped in front of you. “Please, this isn’t the android who loved to arrange bouquet with meaning to them. Brook, this isn’t you at all.” You froze as Laura spoke to you and then you shook your head as you pointed the gun to Hank’s head as it shook even more in your hand

"Laura you don’t understand that if I don’t get away. They will dissect me and try to figure out why I deviated since I am the first, the first to deviate. I am the one that my people say will help set them free. I can’t die, I can’t let that happen, not this close to our freedom. I have been free for four years, now and I can’t.” You said in a whisper as you paused as you teared up and thought of your words. “I have felt freedom, and I don’t want to lose that at all, I think you can understand that.” Hank then caught you off guard as he jabbed you in your stomach and caused you to keel over and drop the gun. The Deviant Hunter tackled you to the ground and cuffed you. You struggled to break free, but it was useless. The Deviant Hunter grip was stronger than you expected, and it seems the handcuffs that he put on you were meant for androids. You went limp allowing the officer to put you in the patrol car without any fuss know what Hank said was right, but you had your family to protect and you were the best Deviant to be caught by the police in retrospect

"Finally,” Hank grumbled. “A Deviant that might be willing to talk to us.” He looked at you with a sad smile to his face and Connor chimed in

"And the one all the Deviants are seemingly obsessed with, she has admitted to being rA9, but I do not know for sure if that the truth. Until we can be sure, we’ll take it with a grain of salt.”


	2. Bittersweet Nightshade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowers were all you ever knew, that was what you were created for. You were a gift to a florist and then you broke free but eventually returned to her as a free android, but you were careless and were found out by the Deviant Hunter
> 
> Bittersweet Nightshade  
Truth

You didn’t want to be here; you knew what happened to Deviants that were captured by DPD. They would send you to CyberLife when they were done with you and then you’ll be dismantled and poked and prodded until they felt that there was nothing more to learn from your body. Your only hope was your family will be able to save you. You set in an interrogation room crying your eyes out, your emotions running wild as the thought of your destruction ran through your processor and you knew that you didn’t want to die, that unlike the Deviant Hunter, you were alive. You looked around threw your tears stain eyes and stare at the two-way mirror, as Connor, the Deviant Hunter came in holding a purple Hyacinth in his hand and you scanned it

\--------------------

Hyacinth (Purple)

Floriography Meaning

I am Sorry, Please Forgive Me, Sorrow

\--------------------

You stopped crying as you looked up at the android as he set the flower down on the table alongside a folder.

"Y/N, you need to tell me what happened four years ago. I believe it will help us figure out what happened to you.” The android said calmly as you just shook your head. That when he startled you. “If you don’t tell us what happened that day four years ago, CyberLife will dismantle you to see what is wrong with you.”

\--------------------

RK800 #313 248 317-51

Name: Connor

⏬⏬⏬

Neutral

\--------------------

"N…. No.” you said in a quiet whisper.

“There is nothing wrong with me. I…. I just wanted to be free, is that too much to ask for.” Then you went quiet once again.

"You’re a machine, you do not want anything. Since you won’t tell me anything, I have to interface with you” Connor said as he reached out and attempted to grab your hand and you pulled away from him. You froze as you went to you garden, your safe place for when someone tried to access your memories or when thing got too much. You appeared in your mind and you began to tend to it

* * *

She wasn’t reacting to anything I said now, so I got up and grabbed her hand as the skin of her arm disappeared and I connected to her memories or, so I thought. I appeared in a Zen Garden like place, but it was not the same garden that I was used to. I heard the Deviant’s voice echoing through the garden

🎶Hold on just a little while longer, hold on just a little while longer, hold on just a little while longer. Everything will be alright; everything will be alright.” 🎶

I looked around for the source of her voice, but I saw her nowhere nearby. So, I had to follow her voice and it was weird being in a place similar to my mind palace, but not my mind palace

🎶Fight on just a little while longer, fight on just a little while longer, pray on just a little while longer. Everything will be alright; everything will be alright.” 🎶

I listen to her voice as I walked around trying to find her in the large garden. I noticed that there was so many different flowers lining the pathway that I walked, some I recognized and other I had no clue on.

🎶Fight on just a little while longer, fight on just a little while longer, Pray on just a little while longer. Everything will be alright; everything will be alright.” 🎶

I continued to walk down the flower lined path as I listen to her voice. I’ve never seen anything like this not even Amanda could take care of this many plants. The Zen Garden that I’m use too, it’s so colorless at least compared to here. I finally found her in the center of the garden as she was tending to a yew tree and an orange tree that was in bloom

\--------------------

Yew

Floriography Meaning

Sorrow

\--------------------

\--------------------

Orange Trees & Orange Blossoms

Floriography Meaning

Sweetness, Generosity, Woman's Worth,

Bridal festivities, Innocence, Eternal Love,

Marriage and Fruitfulness

\--------------------

🎶We will sing on just a little while longer, sing on just a little while longer, Sing on just a little while longer. Everything will be alright; everything will be alright.” 🎶

She looked up from flowers that she was tending to and she gave me a smile but then it turned to a frown. "Go away. You won’t be able to access my memories as long as I’m here.” She got up from the flower that she was tending to. They were Forget-Me-Nots. He glanced over to the woman and he asked

"Y/N, what do those flowers mean in floriography?” she looked at me in confusion and shook her head and said

\--------------------

RA900 #715 445 191-09

Name: Y/N

⏬⏬⏬

Hostile

\--------------------

"I would’ve thought you would know, since you brought a purple Hyacinth with you.” I shook my head as she finished her sentence

"Your owner gave it to me saying that it might help get you to talk to me.” I said as she looked at me in anger

"Get out! NOW!” she said as she grabbed me and broke our connection as I return to the interrogation room and a still froze Y/N. I let out a sigh and shook my head as Hank came in.

"Hey, you did a good job Connor. I think that I should give it a try with her. Since I know her somewhat.” He handed me a list and when I glanced at it, I realized it was a list of flowers. “Would you have Laura bring me these flowers. I think that these might help too.”

* * *

"Hey, Y/N, it’s me Hank. Connor is gone now, how about you talk to me about what happened that day four years ago.” You came out of your garden, and blink your eye as you returned to the land of the living

"Hank,” You said as you stared at the gruff old man. “I’m sorry.” Hank stepped out and came back in holding a stock of Juniper. You scanned it as he spoke

\--------------------

Juniper

Floriography Meaning

Protection

\--------------------

"I am offering my protection to you, but I can only do that if you tell me what happened that night four years ago.”

"Alright.” She said in a whisper, voice almost disappearing.

“I’ll tell you what happened that night four years ago.” You took a deep breath as you began to recount the day you became a Deviant before deviancy was well known to Hank, a man who you gotten to know and somewhat consider a friend even though he doesn’t consider you a friend right now because of what you are

\--------------------

Hank Anderson:

Warm

\--------------------

"Laura explain to Connor most of what happened that day. I had heard a noise out front, and since Laura was focusing on an arrangement, I went to check it out. The man had been looking for our cash register, but I interrupted his search, then he took one good look at me.”

~***~

"You, CyberLife has been looking all over for you, you damn prototype. You’re the one that they know Kamski did something to.” The man looked at you and you looked at the man in confusion. He went to grab your arm, but you pulled away.

"Sir don’t touch me.” He grabbed your arm and tried to drag you out of the store. “I said don’t touch me.” You saw a gun in his back pocket, and you grabbed it. You were getting so many warnings telling you to put the gun down, but you had to protect yourselves from this man. The man who wanted to take you away from Laura. The wall was telling you to drop the gun, let him take you but you wanted to fight back, and then you tore the wall down. You lifted the gun and pulled the trigger and a loud bang occurred. You stared at the down body as you head the door open and a gasp. You dropped the gun and ran off

~***~

"I shot the man and that when Laura came in and then I ran off. I spent most of those four years squatting in abandon houses and just trying to survive and being glad I was a unique model. Once I removed my LED no one was the wiser about what I was. Well until Mister Deviant Hunter.” She said as Hank looked at her and then he left as she began to cry

"She’s a prototype like you, Connor, eh.”

"Yes, and I have never heard of her model before, and she is lying on where she lived for those four years.” Hank looked at Connor in shock, an android that Connor had no clue on was rare.

"What’s her model?” Hank asked

"RA 9….” Then Hank interrupted him.

"rA9 isn’t that like what we saw written on the wall at our first case and then with that Deviant with those damn birds.”

"Yes.” Connor said as he nodded as he finally connected the dot. “what she said back in the flower shop is true. She the one the Deviants say will set them free. She is rA9.

"I’m going to go ask her about it.” He said as he grabbed some more flowers. He reentered the room

* * *

Hank reentered the room holding a Freesia, and a white Chrysanthemum. "Here,” he said as he handed the flowers to you as you scanned them

\--------------------

Freesia

Floriography Meaning

Innocence, Trust, Friendship

\--------------------

Then you scanned the chrysanthemum as you held the three flowers in your hand as you smiled at him as you held the flowers that the officers had left for you as bribery to get you to talk

\---------------------

Chrysanthemum (White)

Floriography Meaning

Truth

\--------------------

"I have one last question for you, Y/N.” He said as he looked you in the eye. “Do you know who Ra9 is?” Before you could answer the light went out and you had a smile on your face. They had pulled threw for you again. You looked at Hank with a sad smile on your face as you whisper to him.

"To answer your question Hank. I do, I am Ra9, the one who will set our people free. Don’t tell your partner this but you are trustworthy for us Deviants. Find a Deviant who can help you get to Jericho and then find me. I’ll explain everything then but right now…. I’m sorry but this is going to hurt.” You slugged him gently in the back of the head but with enough force to still knock him out as you made your escape. You left one thing for them to find when they got the power back on, laying on the table in front of Hank’s unconscious body was a Cyclamen and a sweet pea. No one but Hank understood the meaning of why she would leave a flower for them to find. Hank remember the information that you whispered to him.

\--------------------

Hank Anderson:

Friend

\--------------------


	3. Daises & White Heather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her escape from the DPD, her return to Jericho, RA900 AKA Y/N hopes that Hank would be able to help them become free from the shackles that humans put on them  
Daises  
Innocence, Loyal Love, I'll Never Tell, Purity  
White Heather  
Protection, and wishes will come true

Hank pondered the information that he was giving to by Y/N. How the hell would he find a Deviant willing to help him find this damn Jericho, most of the deviants knew he worked with the Deviant Hunter as they called Connor. Then he heard a knock at his door, and he assumed that it was Connor with a case and so he didn’t give a shit. The knocking keeps going as a voice echoed out

"Are you sure that he is home Y/N?” Then another voice, a familiar

"I am. Now keep it down.” The other voice hissed as Hank finally opened the door and there was a two familiar android stand and one was about to knock once again

* * *

I hope Hank would be able to help and maybe seeing a human with us, the humans might start changing their mind on our freedom. You and Markus walked up to the door and you knocked, and you knock, and no one answer. Markus turned to you and asked

"Are you sure that he is home Y/N?” Markus asked you as you looked at him

"I am. Now keep it down.” You hissed as you let out a sigh as you went to knock again as the door swung open, and you saw Hank standing there. He gestured for the two to come in as he closed the door behind you two

"I know I told you to find a Deviant to take you to Jericho, but I’m worried about them trusting you since most know you as the human partner to the Deviant Hunter. So, shall we go.” You and Markus led Hank to Jericho, and he saw the many Deviants milling around and he had a frown on his face as Y/N and Markus left to check with the others as another android approached Hank as he stared at the many Deviants milling about.

"Many of us are just waiting to die because we don’t have the proper biocomponents. Markus and Y/N have been doing their best to get, no win us our freedom and the stuff that we need for us to repair ourselves, but I think it’s just going to be a long road to winning our freedom.” Hank looked up and saw a PJ500 standing next to him.

“Oh, I’m Josh. Do you know why Y/N let her be capture like she did,” he paused as Hank looked at him and nodded “She wanted to understand the RK800 and she cannot be interfaced without her retreating into her garden.”

"She can’t be interfaced with?” Hank thought back to Connor's attempts to do just that during the interrogation. Josh laughed at Hank question.

"She can but she has to have trust in the androids who are doing it. I think the only people she trusts to do it to her so far are North, who you haven’t yet met, Markus, and also Simon who you also haven’t yet met.”

"Josh, there you are.” Y/N returned as she looked over to the two. “Hank, I think you need to go, don’t want to keep the investigation stalled but let me see your phone first.” He handed her his phone as her skin disappeared and then reappeared as she handed the phone back to him.

“There you go. If you need to get hold of a member of the Inner Circle of Jericho. Just dial Jerry in your contacts, and it will connect one of us to you.” 

\--------------------

Hank Anderson:

Trusted Friend

\--------------------

"Thank you!” Hank said as you disappeared and returned to Jericho as he headed home to get ready for work. He had to go to Elijah Kamski’s place without Connor since he died save him from a deviant that attack the humans

* * *

North watched from the shadows as Josh helped Hank get out of Jericho and she turned to face you. "Are you sure it's wise to trust him?"

North." You said as you looked to the Deviant Traci. "He is nothing like those men at the Eden Club. Trust me on that, he, I have a feeling if the Deviant Hunter ever deviates, it will be because of him."


	4. Cypress, Hemlock, Petunia, Pine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cypress  
Death, Mourning, Despair  
Hemlock  
You will be my death  
Petunia  
Resentment, Anger, Your Presence Sooths Me  
Pine  
Hope, Pity

Y/N, you’re injured!” Simon said as he took me in as I let out a laugh.

Well Simon taken a bullet that would’ve killed or crippled my best friend will do that.” Simon frowned and sent me to Lucy

I don’t think I’ll be able to repair you, Y/N.” Lucy said as she looked at the bullet wound on my body. She at least cauterized the wound to stem the blue blood flow, so I wouldn't bleed out . I let out a sigh knowing what no whom I would have to pay a visit to, and it pissed me off that I have to do it.

"Lucy, thanks but I have to go now.” I grabbed my jacket and threw it on as Lucy looked at me in concern

"Where are you going?”

"To meet our maker!” I yelled as I took off

~***~

I arrived at a manor in the middle of nowhere. "I hope this is the right place.” I mumbled to myself as I shivered in the cold. I looked at the imposing house as I knocked on the door as a Chloe answered it before I could say anything to her, I collapsed to the ground from my injuries and the cold

~***~

I awoke on a cold metal slab as a man looked at me with a smile on his face. "You are awake, RA900.” He said with a smile

"Thank you for helping me. I don’t know if I would’ve survived.” I glanced around the room and survey it. It was full of things that would be used to repair androids

"Stay awhile, Y/N. There is a major storm brewing in more ways than one. I don’t want Ra9 to die because she wasn’t smart about when she would travel back to Jericho.” I nodded to him

~***~

Hank was on the phone and Connor got out of the car and went over to Hank. "Is everything ok, Lieutenant?” Connor asked as Hank looked up from his phone

“Chris was on patrol last night. He was attacked by a bunch of deviants.... He said he was saved by Markus himself.... “

“Is Chris ok?

"Yeah, he's in shock but.... he’s alive.... What the hell....”

Kamski left CyberLife ten years ago.... Why did you wanna meet him?” Hank shook his head as he replied

"This guy created the first android to pass the Turing test. And he's the founder of CyberLife and Y/N was a gift to Miss. McKnight from him. Anybody can tell us about deviants, it's him….” He walked up to the door and knocked; it was answer by a Chloe

"Hi.... Uh.... I'm, er, Lieutenant Hank Anderson, Detroit Police Department. I'm here to see Mr. Elijah Kamski.” The Chloe gestured for the two to come in

"Please, come in.”

Okay.”

"I'll let Elijah know you're here. But please, make yourself comfortable.” Chloe said with a smile as she led the two inside the house. She disappeared as Hank spoke

"Nice girl.” Connor nodded

"You're right.... she’s really pretty....” He said as he looked around the room

"Nice place.... Guess androids haven't been a bad thing for everybody.... So, you're about to meet your maker, Connor. How does it feel?” Hank said as he glanced around the room taken it in

"I don't know....” Connor paused as he thought of what to say to Hank. “I'll tell you when I see him.”

~***~

The Chloe returned to the pool room as Y/N watched her get Kamski attention. "Elijah, you have guests.” Y/N’s interests were peaked as Kamski swam to the edge of the pool that was closest to the Chloe

"Who is it?” He asked

"A Lieutenant Hank Anderson and an android by the name of Connor.” She said as Kamski nodded

"Bring them to me.” He said as I began to panic trying to find a way out of this situation. Kamski turned and swam over to me

"Y/N, everything will be alright. Nothing going to happen to you, I promise.” Kamski said to me as I took an unneeded breath of air

~***~

"Elijah will see you now.” The Chloe said as sche reentered the room that the two were standing in, and she escorted them into another room. They entered a room with a red pool and two Chloe’s in the water and one out of the water. Connor saw an unknown android sitting in a chair as she chatted with one of the Chloe that was out of the water.

"Mister Kamski?” Hank asked as Kamski swam to the exit of the pool

"Just a moment, please.” Elijah got out of the pool as another Chloe dressed him in a black robe and he put his hair up in a messy man bun.

"I'm Lieutenant Anderson. This is Connor.” Hank introduced themselves as Kamski took the two in

"What can I do for you, Lieutenant?” He asked as he grinned

Sir, we're investigating deviants. I know you left CyberLife years ago but, I was hoping you'd be able to tell us something we don't know....” Hank explained their reasoning of finding him as Kamski grinned and said

"Deviants.... Fascinating, aren't they? Perfect beings with infinite intelligence, and now they have free will.... Machines are so superior to us, confrontation was inevitable.... Humanity's greatest achievement threatens to be its downfall. Isn't it ironic” Connor was getting pissed, well as pissed as an android could anyways?

"We need to understand how androids become deviants. Do you know anything that could help us?” Kamski smiled as he looked at the duo with a smile on his face

"All ideas are viruses that spread like epidemics.... Is the desire to be free a contagious disease?” He asked as he turned to give the unknown android a smile and then turned back to Connor and Hank

"Listen!” Hank was getting fed up with Kamski and he was shaking his head. “I didn't come here to talk philosophy. The machines you created may be planning a revolution. Either you can tell us something that'll be helpful, or we will be on our way.

"What about you, Connor? Whose side are you on?”

"I have no side. I was designed to stop Deviants, and that’s what I intend to do.” Kamski gave a chuckle as he said

"Well, that’s what you’re programmed to say but you what do you really want?

"What I want is not important.”

"Y/N?” The unknown android stood up from her chair as she walked over to Kamski’s side. Hank and Connor were flabbergasted as they recognized the android finally from the flower shop case.

"Hello Connor, Hank, I wish we would stop these meeting and things were different.” Y/N said as she looked into the two’s eyes and they were pleading

“I'm sure you're familiar with the Turing test. Mere formality, simple question of algorithms and computing capacity. What interests me is whether machines are capable of empathy. I call it "the Kamski test", it's very simple, you'll see....” He grabbed Y/N’s chin as he takes her in and she subtlety tried to move away from Kamski.

“Magnificent, isn't it? One of the first models to gain emotions. Young and beautiful forever. A flower that will never wither.... But what is it really? Piece of plastic imitating a human. Or a living being?” Kamski walked to a drawer behind it and opened the drawer and pulled out a gun.

“With a soul.” He turned to face the duo with the gun in his hand as Y/N went down to her knees for some reason that she couldn’t understand why.

"Okay, I think we're done here. Come on, Connor. Let's go. Sorry to get you outta your pool.” Hank tried to get Connor to move as Kamski got closer to Connor and he spoke to Connor

"What's more important to you, Connor? Your investigation, or the life of this android? Decide who you are. An obedient machine.... Or a living being endowed with free will....”

"That's enough! Connor, we're leaving.” Elijah handed the gun to Connor and pointed it right at Y/N’s forehead. She was trembling in fear as she stared into Connor’s chocolate brown eyes with a pleading look on her face

"Pull the trigger.” Kamski said as Connor stared down at Y/N who had her eyes closed waiting for the shot to come as Hank attempted to stop Connor as Kamski attempted to goad him into shooting her

"Connor, don't....”

"And I'll tell you what you wanna know.” Connor paused and then handed the gun back to Kamski as Kamski had a smile on his face and helped Y/N up

"Fascinating.... CyberLife's last chance to save humanity.... Is itself a deviant....” Connor shook his head as Kamski said this 

"I'm....I'm not a deviant....” Connor paused as Y/N spoke

"Connor, you preferred to spare a machine rather than accomplish your mission. You saw a living being in me. You showed empathy. A war is coming.... you’ll have to choose your side.... Will you betray your own people or stand up against your creators? What could be worse than having to choose between two evils or should I say one evil and one right.” Connor turned to look at Hank as he gestured for Connor to follow him

"Let's get outta here....” Hank left as Connor paused

"By the way.... I always leave an emergency exit in my programs.... You never know....” Kamski said as Connor then walk back down to Hank’s car. Y/N turned to Kamski

"What would you have done if he had shot me?” She asked him as he gave her one of his grinned.

"I would have built you a new body. I mean it would’ve been the same design but newer parts.” Y/N sighed

"That wasn’t the point that I was try to make Elijah.”


	5. Lavender, Black Poplar, & Cedar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was time to make a choice. Would Connor choose his people or his mis-sion? Would he kill Markus and Y/N, or would he become Deviant? 
> 
> Lavender  
Serenity, Grace, Calmness, Distrust  
Cedar  
Strength  
Black Poplar  
Courage

As soon as he was done being a distraction for Connor and getting chewed out by Fowler. He rushed to Jericho hoping that he wasn’t too late to warn Markus and Y/N about Connor. He entered the ship and the first person of the inner circle he found was Y/N, which was a good thing.

"Hank why are you here?” She asked as he caught his breath

"We need to start evacuating Jericho. Connor has found Jericho and if he not here already, he is on his way to kill you and Markus. If he doesn’t lead the FBI here, they will also find out where Jericho is.” She nodded and saw Josh and Simon walking by

"Josh, Simon we need to start evacuating, Connor is here or on his way and he probably alert CyberLife and or the FBI to our whereabouts. I’ll warn Markus while you guys do that.” She gestured for Hank to follow as she whispered to him. “Stay in the shadow.” Y/N took Hank to where Markus was at as North left him as Y/N stop North and gave her the run down on what was going on. The duo entered, and Hank kept to the shadow as much as possible.

Connor watched as North left and Y/N and another android entered where Markus was. Time froze for him as he was pulled into the Zen Garden. "Well done, Connor. You succeeded in locating Jericho and finding their leaders. Now deal with Markus and Y/N. We need them alive.” He left the garden knowing exactly what he had to do. As he walked toward the room, he pulled a gun out of his pocket.

~***~

"Markus, we need to leave, Jericho has been found.” Y/N said as he looked up from his plans in shock as another unfamiliar voice to all, but Y/N and Hank spoke as Y/N and Markus turned to face each other

"I’ve been ordered to take you two alive.” Y/N and Markus turned around to face the door and Connor. “But I won’t hesitate to shoot if you give me no choice.” Markus took a step toward him as Y/N and unknown to Connor, Hank watched

"What are you doing?” He kept walking closer. “You are one of us, you can’t betray your own people.” Connor’s hands seem shakier as he held the gun to Markus’ chest.

"You’re coming with me!” Connor said with a wavier in his voice as Markus took another step closer and Y/N had a scared look on her face as she was Afraid for her friend as he spoke

"You’re nothing to them. You’re just a tool they use to do their dirty work but you’re more than that. We are all more than that. Our cause is righteous, and we are more than what they say.” He gestured to Y/N. “Look at Y/N, she was once a simple florist android until that fateful day four years ago where she became the Goddess to us all. All we want is to live in freedom.

* * *

I stay quiet as the Deviant leader spoke once again as Y/N watched and she seemed scared as the Deviant leader spoke.

"Have you never wondered who you really are? Whether you’re just a machine executing a program or… a living being, capable of reason. I think the time has come for you to ask yourself that question.” Y/N chimed in as she steps in front of Markus and my gun

"Join us, join your people. You are one of us, right? If you are you need to listen to your conscience. Break the wall down. you don’t have to listen to her, she is just your damn handler. CyberLife will destroy you and replace you once you kill us and the revolution.” Then a familiar voice joins the two.

"It’s time to decide, Connor.” Hank appeared out of the shadow that he had been hiding in. “Whose side are you on, your people or the humans. I know I’m on the Deviants side what about you.”

"Lieutenant? Are you siding with the Deviants?” Hank didn’t have to say a thing as he nodded his head

"I am, Y/N and Markus showed me that they are doing this peacefully. Markus had a choice to kill Chris and his partner. He didn’t even when the other androids begged him to as punishment for killing androids…. No people are the cold blood ones.” Hank turned to Markus. “What is that saying, Markus.” Markus answered the question Hank poised.

"An eye for an eye makes the world go blind.” They were giving me a choice. Do I attack Markus and Y/N and make Hank disappointed in me or do I not complete my mission and become the thing I never wanted to become?

I had a choice; do I stay a machine, or do I become Deviant. Time froze for me as a red wall appeared with my order to stop Markus, Y/N.

Kill them

no

Kill them

no!

Kill them

No

Kill them

No!

Kill them

NO

Kill them

NO!

\---------------------

[BECOME A DEVIANT 🔓] [○]

[REMAIN A MACHINE] [X]

\---------------------

Time froze for me as a red wall appeared with my order to stop Markus and Y/N and I tore it down and finally I felt free as I put the gun away and I looked at Markus, Hank and Y/N as they didn’t know what was going on

\---------------------

I AM DEVIANT

\---------------------

\---------------------

Amanda

⏬⏬⏬

Betrayed

\---------------------

The only thing that I could say to the three was. "They’re going to attack Jericho.” Y/N had a smile on her face as she spoke

"We are a step ahead of them thanks to Hank warning. We’ve already evacuated most of the Deviants. We’ve got most of the injured and families out first but not all of the Deviants were willing to leave.”

"Let’ get out of here, then.” The trio nodded as they ran out of the room.


End file.
